


DOOMed To Be You & Me

by Zeke_Macbeth



Series: Mission: Seek and Protect [3]
Category: Doom (2005), Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Attempted Rape, Cannibalism, Death References, Implied Torture, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeke_Macbeth/pseuds/Zeke_Macbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Grimm and Jim Kirk lead very different lives. When these paths cross one will find a reason to live and the other will discover a whole new reason to kill. For whom does the bell toll? The Reaper is comming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Man Named Death

# Chapter One: A Man Named Death

The sky was an inappropriate cheerful blue with only light gray smoke rising from the nearby settlement to hinder the rustic beauty of the planet. The smell of burnt flesh seemed to fill the air in an inescapable manner. It was time to search for supplies; the screams had stopped hours ago…

 

A lone man dressed all in black makes his way towards the ruined city.

 

**-line break-**

 

Jim Kirk was not having a good day. His immediate survival was not looking too good with how little was left of his water and how much harder it was getting to find food. It was pushing three months since the appearance of the unknown fungus and two months since the Governor’s order to kill off half the population. That is what brought Jim to yet another ghost town of a settlement with piles of freshly burning bodies scattered across the streets. 

If Jim didn’t find some supplies soon he wouldn’t make it to the end of the week let alone the end of next month. Given the current survival rate of others, some would say that Jim should stop whining like a little bitch and be grateful. Jim would tell those people to kiss his ass as he really didn’t want to give head to the jack-hole guards that had caught him on his supply run. 

The two guards were an unyielding force holding him down on his knees. Their lewd smirks didn’t do anything to put him at ease. The last time Jim had been caught by a guard there had only been one of them. It had been child’s play to act the meek little slut until he had gotten close enough to cut a major artery with a well concealed knife. With arms bound against two full gown opponents, the odds were not in his favor. 

The guard to his left, a sneering red haired bastard started to unbuckle his belt as his fellow guard started chuckling. Jim did not want to go down this way, but if he did, he planned on gouging out their eyes and cutting off certain male parts before he died. 

The next thing he knew was vertigo. For some unseen reason he had been forcefully shoved face first into the dirt. In his disoriented state the young survivor could only make out the sounds of a struggle. Lack of water was making it harder to stay aware, a weakness he could not afford. The concussion the ground had seen fit to give him didn’t help either.

Dizziness began to fade as the dust settle around him. The sound of heavy footsteps sinking into crunching gravel made him freeze. Body strung tight as a bow, he got ready to defend. It was at this point in time that Jim’s life changed forever with three simple little words.

“You ok, kid?”

**-John's pov-**

The kid didn’t trust him, not at first. John couldn’t blame him. Just about every other adult on this god forsaken planet would have killed him as soon as look at him. He didn’t even want to think about the percentage that would have skinned the boy for meat. 

The two guards were easy to dispatch. They were somewhat well fed, only wanting the kid for sexual favors, a sure sign of Kodos loyalists. Their deaths had been a bit more quick and clean than John preferred for child molesters, but it was best not to traumatize the kid any more than he already was. Kneeling down at the side of one of the bodies John wiped his knife clean on the dead man’s sleeve. Slowly, so as not to startle his young audience, he systematically began stripping the two dead men of anything useful.

 

**-Jim's pov-**

Jim didn’t reply to the man that saved him. It was a stupid question anyway. No one was _ok_ on Tarsus IV. Still, this man helped him when he didn’t have to and didn’t even threaten him after the fact. He had to want something, they all did. “What do you want?” That seemed to get the man’s attention. 

The dark haired stranger with the lightly tanned skin whipped his head up in obvious fake surprise. “Oh, you’re still here. I’d have thought a smart thing like you would have left by now.” The stranger arched one eyebrow in what would have been a rather comic display in any other situation. “What do ya mean _what do I want_?” Well, the man certainly knew how to deliver sarcasm. He could almost respect this man who could deliver condescension like a physical blow.

 

**-John's pov-**

John went back to pretending to ignore the kid as he moved to the second body for more supplies. “They all want something. Nothing is ever done for free, not even before…” 

John paused at that. It would seem that this little hellion had learned the hard facts of life long before the colony went to shit. “Don’t know what ta tell ya, kid. I killed two people and took their supplies. That seems to be a pretty fair trade to me.” He knew he had to be careful with this one. One wrong move and the little colt would dig his heels into the earth and sprint in the opposite direction, never to be heard from again. 

“But if it will help ya sleep better at night I’ll tell ya it was my weak moral fiber rearing its ugly head.” Letting out a deep sigh, John turned to fully face the boy. “I can’t convince you that I’m a good man. You’re not that stupid and you wouldn’t be alive right now if you were.” Dropping his head back down to his gruesome work he continued his speech. “All I can say is that I’m not the worst you’ll find out here. If you need a safe place to stay for the night I can give it to ya.”

 

**-Jim's pov-**

Jim listened to the strange dark man who didn’t outright lie to him. It was the most honesty he had gotten in months, years even. If this man decided to turn on him in the middle of the night… well, Jim was ok with that. Better this man than the guards. “I’d like that. People call me J.T.” 

The man raised his head from the body to fully take in the scrawny youth. Dark eyes raked over his form from head to toe. Jim couldn’t stop a pale blush from forming on his cheeks or the slight shiver that accompanied it. This man had an intense gaze. It had nothing to do with being attached to a handsome face.

Really it didn't. 

“An alias, huh? Smart move, kid. You can call me Reaper.” _**Reaper?**_ The man had the audacity to call himself death while on a planet full of corpses. Jim couldn’t help but let loose a light laugh. “Reaper it is then.” 

For the rest of the afternoon Jim followed Reaper’s orders to a T. A small fire was built, both bodies were skinned, and the human meat was dried and made into rations for both parties. It almost felt like camping if you ignored the fact that they were eating human flesh to survive. Jim always knew death would find him on Tarsus, he just didn’t think he would enjoy it so much.


	2. Getting To Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For all the time they spend together they still don't know each other all that well.

A full month passed in the days that Jim partook of Reaper’s company. They stayed to the abandoned outer provinces to find supplies and took shelter deep within the forests of Tarsus. It wasn’t long before John picked up on the fact that his young companion would sneak away for half the night every three days or so. The kid always left with an arm full of rations and came back hours later empty handed. 

It didn’t take a genius to figure out what J.T. was doing. The ex-marine was just glad that there were other survivors. John knew better than to offer a helping hand. If J.T. wanted someone he barely knew to find the location of other survivors the kid would have accidentally ratted out whoever he was hiding months ago to Kodos’ men. 

Kodos, now there was a fucker currently on the top of his kill list. Until he located the records hall to erase any evidence that Samuel Gramm ever existed Kodos would just have to continue to sit pretty in his stupid fortress of fucking solitude. 

No, if J.T. wanted his help the kid would most likely only ask in the direst of circumstances. 

As fate would have it, the very night he thought this, such circumstances were presented…

 

**-Jim's pov-**

J.T. was not having a good night as far as nights on Tarsus IV went. His supply run with Reaper was not a fruitful as they hoped it would be. Every ghost town that was safe to venture had already been picked clean by them or the fucking guards. And when he returned to the cave that night he found that the youngest of their group, Kevin Riley, was the third to come down with a sever fever. 

No one had died as of yet, but if he didn’t get some supplies soon it would only be a matter of time. Jim had two options: he could lone wolf it in Kodos’ kingdom and hope to make it back with the right medical supplies …or he could ask Reaper for help. 

The man had already admitted to once being a field medic and was far better at killing in a quick and quiet manner than Jim was. Hell, Jim only had two kills under his belt and both times he had the element of surprise and a sharp blade to aid him. Killing someone from behind was easy; taking on a full grown adult in his malnourished state was not. 

Jim Kirk was many things, fucking stupid was not one of them. He knew the odds.

A dark storm of conflict welled up inside of him as he considered the pros and cons of allowing an outsider to come in contact with his kids.

…Fuck it. He needed Reaper.

 

**-John's pov-**

Stirring the dying embers of his small campfire, John saw J.T. making his way towards camp like a man on a mission. 

_‘Well shit. The kid is either gonna try and kill me or ask for something crazy.’_

“I need to get into the city for antibiotics and I need them tonight.” 

_‘And something crazy is the winner. Joy.’_

“I’d tell you what a stupid and insane idea that is, but something tells me you already know.” 

“I need those antibiotics and we both know I can’t get them by myself, not that far into the city. Kodos supporters are the only people left in those areas. You wouldn’t be killing anyone you didn’t already want dead. Getting what I need is gonna take someone who can take a life quickly and quietly without hesitating. 

You say that you’re death, so prove it…. That is, if you’re not all talk.”

What could only be described as a shit eating grin stole Reaper’s face. “Well, damn kid. Who could turn down a challenge like that? Tell you what, I’ll get your meds for you if you show me who you’re hidin’ out here. It would be a lot easier to make appropriate rations if I knew just how many mouths I’m feeding.” 

John’s bighting sarcasm only seemed to frighten J.T. as he revealed his knowledge of the situation. The kid knew he wasn't good enough to get past John undetected. It could only have been the comment on the 'missing' rations. Poor kid didn't know that John could survive on so mush less than most people. There was no point in taunting the kid into a frenzy. So, he got up to stomp out the embers and started walking. 

J.T. quickly whipped his head around to watch the man’s retreating back. “Where the hell are you going?!” 

Reaper tilted his head back in reply. “To get your damn meds!” 

**-forward flash-**

Several years later one Admiral Christopher Pike would finally have the clearance to see the hard copy reports that were kept on Tarsus during Kodos’ reign of terror. In one of those reports he would find details concerning the theft of several medical supplies and the murder of all who were guarding the building and working inside of it at the time of the incident.

Kodos’ notes revealed that he had been more curious than angry about the theft. He had several personal records of the carnage with old-fashioned photographic printouts. His personal interest was just further proof that the man had taken mentally diseased to a whole other level.

Even after witnessing the horror of the destruction of Vulcan he could only utter one phase in response to the photographs. “Dear _God_ in Heaven.” 

But one of the photos contained something far more important than just a mutilated corpse; in one of the pictures a symbol was painted in blood across the wall of a small operating theater. 

It was a scythe. 

A shiver went down Pike’s spine as the true meaning of the symbol started to sink in. 

He needed to make some calls. 

**-End forward flash-**

Returning to the edge of the forest, Reaper tossed two full bags of medical supplies at the blond headed spit-fire waiting for him. “Antibiotics as promised and a little extra ta boot. You know how much I hate going into town.” 

Quickly wiping the look of utter surprise from his face, Jim answered in kind. “Yea, but you’re damn better at shopping than I am.” “Don’t forget cooking.” 

For the first time in many years Jimmy fully relaxed in the presence of another and gave a cheeky smile. “I wouldn’t go that far, but if you keep this up I just might have to marry your ragged ass.” Reaper’s deep throated chuckle sent shivers down Jim’s spine. 

“Aside from the obviously illegal age difference _sweetheart_ , there isn’t anyone around ta do a ceremony. I guess you’ll just have to wait a bit longer to decide if I’m worth keeping.” Bright blue eyes sparkled with mirth as they stared into a mush darker shade of the same color. Jim always loved their banter. 

It was probably the healthiest relationship Jim had ever had with an adult. Hell, it was the most stable and non-violent relationship Jim had with anyone period, his kids not included. “Don’t you worry about the details right now, _darling_. It’s time for you to meet the kids.” 

“You know, I really wish you had told me you had kids before we start this little relationship. Next thing I know you’ll be signing us up for couple’s therapy. The last thing I need is to be stuck in some office while you ask me why I don’t think you’re pretty anymore.” Jim nearly dropped one of the bags roaring in laughter. It wasn’t that funny, but Jim needed something to laugh about. 

It was better to laugh at a stupid joke then cry for wanting it to be more than just a game. 

**-John's pov-**

The first meeting Reaper had with J.T.’s kids went a great deal smoother than it had any right to. That was what Jim’s assessment had been anyway. If you had asked him. Reaper made a point not to. It was never easy becoming second favorite in the eyes of those you protected. Somethings were just better left alone. 

After coming up to a rather dangerous looking rock formation Reaper’s keen eyes picked up on the slightest bit of shadow where there shouldn’t be any. The small toddler bursting out and diving into J.T.’s stomach revealed an entrance into some sort of cave hidden by the natural protruding angles of the rock. 

Taking in flushed cheeks, shaky legs, and the smell of sickness, Reaper didn’t have to wonder why J.T. had been so desperate for help. His little post-apocalyptic street rat had a heart of gold. Bending down on one knee John tried to do his best impression of a concerned Sam. 

“Well, J.T. it looks like you have a fungarian cuddle monster attached to you. We might have to amputate.” J.T. barked out a quick laugh as the little boy poked his head out at the eternal soldier. “Not a cuddle monster. Who you?” Taking his time to make sure that the toddler took him seriously, Reaper spoke in soft even tones. 

“I’m the guy who is gonna make you better ‘cause J.T. ask me to. Who are you?” After that, Reaper had an arm full of squirming toddler. “Name is Kevin.” As his vision was filled with a bright gap-toothed smile, John felt a little piece of his soul mend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so chapter two is up. It might take me some time to post again. Thoughts are always loved.


End file.
